A Sword Fit For A Queen: Alliance With Gazelle
At the edge of the Rainforest District was a mountain which led to the sacred garden. It was ragged and hard to walk through, but with Nick leading the way, Judy and Bianca stayed in the path. “It´s so slippery! Are you sure this is the safe path?” the older rabbit said at Nick above her. “Trust me, and watch your step! It´s not that far”, Nick said. Suddenly, a step cracked, and Nick was about to slip, but Judy grabbed him by the paw. “Wow. Thanks, Judy. That was close”, the fox was impressed. Even without the Pawcalibur, Judy was getting braver and stronger as the journey progressed. The trust and loyalty she and Nick both shared helped the case too. After a long climb, the group found their way into a labyrinth-like garden. “Is this the place?” Judy asked Bianca. “Yes. The Garden of Healing. But we have to be careful not to pick the wrong plant”, she responded. “Mr Big spoke of a golden flower with pollen. We need to find that one, don´t we Nick? Nick, come on!” Judy noticed Nick, who had found a blueberry bush. “Sorry, couldn´t resist. Too long after breakfast”, he smiled and returned to the group. Meanwhile, Bellwether had lost sight of Judy in her crystal ball. “What happened to her?” Jack asked. “No idea. Hopefully the polar bears ended her at the den of thieves. I´m most certain that happened”, the sorceress answered. “Excellent. Now we can begin using the curse to its fullest extent! Launch the curse on as many predators in Zootopia as you can!” Jack ordered. “With pleasure, your ruthlessness”, Bellwether begun the spell again. The sacred garden was definitely enchanted. Lots of plants looked like they had magical powers, and could trick the traveler there to pick the wrong one. “Could it be this one?” Nick noticed one golden flower. Suddenly, an insect flew onto the flower, and bit it. In a second, it died. “Whoa. Certainly not that one”, he changed his mind. At the center of the garden, Judy found what they were looking for. A flower that looked exactly like the Nighthowler, except golden and emitting pollen constantly. It was like the polar opposite of the venomous plant. “It´s beautiful. Careful, the roots are a little spiky”, Bianca warned. “No problem”, Judy cut the root with her sword, holding the plant in her paws. “It´s time we put it to use as fast as possible. First in Tundratown, and then in Zootopia!” Nick declared. “But how can we do that in time? These two places are too far behind!” Judy wondered. “Your friend taught me a trick”, Bianca blew into the flute. In no time, Marahute and Finnick swooped down from the sky. “Need a lift?” the fennec joked. “Yes. A plant delivery is to be made”, Nick said as they sat on the back of the eagle. Zootopia was at a terrible state now. Most of the predators in the city had gone savage, and were harassing the citizens on the streets. “My husband! He doesn´t recognize me anymore!” Mrs. Otterton ran to Gazelle and her company. Lionheart and Clawhauser were especially worried, because they thought it would affect them too. “This is awful. Must be the work of the traitor mage”, Bogo thought, trying to fend off an attacking tiger. “We must evacuate the city! My people are in danger!” Queen Gazelle looked at the chaos on her balcony. “We´re doomed”, Lionheart looked grim. “Look!” Bogo pointed at the sky. Marahute landed at the edge of the city, and a small company of mammals landed. A group of predators were about to attack them, but strange pollen flew over them. In no time, they woke up from the state and went back to normal. “W-what happened?” a rampaging Emmitt Otterton said as he calmed down. All of the predators of the city were restored to normal. “They´re healing”, Clawhauser noticed from the balcony. “Unbelievable! Who are those strangers?” Gazelle was relieved. Judy and her friends had just popped by Tundratown, healing Manchas and the bears. Now they were saving the predators too. “It´s a miracle!” Lionheart said. As the chaos was over, Judy arrived to the gate of Gazelle´s castle. “I wish to speak with the Queen”, she said to McHorn, who was guarding the gate. He opened it, and the Queen arrived with her entourage to greet her. “Bless you, little bunny! You saved my city! Who are you?” she asked gratefully. “I´m Judy Hopps”, Judy showed her ring and sword. Gazelle gasped. “Princess of Bunnyburrow! It is you!” she hugged her. The other members of her court bowed before her. Otterton was hugging her restored husband now too. After following the Queen to her throne room, Judy explained her whole situation and experiences to Gazelle. “Rams following you and curse starting about that time… it´s not a coincidence. The starter of the curse is working for Lord Savage!” she realized. “I must return to Bunnyburrow. The people need me, and that tyrant must be overthrown”, Judy said. “I know. But it is going to be dangerous. With you saving my city, I owe you. I am going to help you return there”, Gazelle swore. “I respect your honor, Your Highness. We must engage into battle”, Judy decided. Nick looked worried, even though he respected Judy´s decision. It was going to be a decisive, dangerous task. “Two Queens joining forces! This is a historic day!” Clawhauser chuckled. “Jack is our common enemy now. If we stop him, it´ll bring peace back to our world”, Bogo said. “But let us rest now. Tomorrow morning, we return to Bunnyburrow and give you the throne you deserve. You´ve been through so much now, and there is a risk of losing. But we won´t let tyranny destroy your homeland”, Gazelle declared. Judy nodded. It was time to take a deep breath before the plunge. Bellwether had seen this in her crystal ball. Jack was furious. “You worthless ewe! The curse is broken!” he snapped. “It´s not my fault! They found a cure to this curse! I can only use the curse once anymore”, Bellwether told. There was only a few ingredients to one spell left. “Doesn´t matter! Captain, gather your army. The Princess will regret ever returning to this city!” Jack noted. “Yes sir!” Doug saluted. “I am ready”, Jack unhilted his sword. He wanted to stop Judy personally. Bellwether smiled wickedly. Even though she could use the spell only once, she knew exactly how to use it. Night was falling at Gazelle´s castle. Judy was taking a stroll in the balcony, looking at the stars. How she longed to return to her people. To greet her honoring subjects and help Bunnyburrow become the peaceful kingdom it once was. But the greatest danger was still ahead. There was a battle to be had, and with a dangerous enemy. Even magic alone wouldn´t be enough against Lord Savage. Concerned, she looked at the sword on her hilt while picking a small flower to admire. It was the same kind of flower that grew in her homeland. “My mother used to grow these in her garden too”, Nick noticed as he came there. “Can´t wait to see them again when I return home…if I do return”, Judy was a little anxious. “You do return. We´ll help you take back what is rightfully yours, Your Majesty”, Nick said. Every time Nick said stuff like that, Judy realized more that it wasn´t her exile that changed her life, but it was meeting him. The way he cared and was loyal to her was not that of a simple friend, but someone who was in love. “Whether we succeed or not, I´m glad you´re by my side. If I´d live through this and had to pick a king to rule by my side…it would be you”, Judy blushed. She felt a little shy as that came out of her mouth, but she was just being honest. The loving side of her was taking over. If she would survive, life without Nick would feel empty to her. She wanted to be with him in life or death. Nick smiled gently. “I don´t like to think this is our last night together, Carrots. Bunnyburrow will be free”, the fox clasped her paw. Looking at the moon and the stars in the night sky, Judy had realized her true feelings now. She turned around and moved into almost an embrace with Nick. “Whether it will or not, one thing is sure. I love you”, she said earnestly. “I know. I love you too”, Nick looked into her eyes. The two kissed each other deeply in the lips, with a bit of poignancy in their eyes. Next day, a battle would ensue, and it would decide the fate of the heir to the throne. Category:Sword Fit For A Queen AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:Fantasy adventure stories